


The chance meeting

by Abraham



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraham/pseuds/Abraham
Summary: Thomas Magnum meets Juliet Higgins when she joins HPD.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

“Magnum! What are you doing here?” Katsumoto asked.

They were at a crime scene waiting for a tow truck to pull a pickup out of the river. 

“I believe my client is one of the people in that truck.”

“Client? What were you working on?”

“She hired me to look into an ex,” Magnum said.

“Oh. Another cheating spouse case?”

“Funny. No.”

Magnum noticed a blond woman standing next to Katsumoto.

“This is Thomas Magnum, a local P.I,” Katsumoto said. “Thomas, this is Juliet Higgins. She’s on loan to HPD from Scotland Yard.”

Thomas reached out to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Higgins said.

“How long are you here for?”

“At least six months,” she said. “It’s an exchange program so we can each study the other’s criminal justice system.”

“You’re going to England Gordie?”

“Not any time soon. Don’t get your hopes up. What can you tell us about the vic?”

“She’s 25. Lived in Honolulu. Worked at a local bar, The Blue Whale.”

“Any idea who the guy with her is?”

“I have a bad feeling it may be her ex. I had tracked him down at a shipping yard. I just gave her the information yesterday. He claimed he hadn’t seen her in two years, and she had just started calling him out of the blue.”

Thomas paused and looked over at the car that was now on the riverbank. “Maybe me finding the ex was the catalyst for this,” he said quietly.

“Well, it’s a police matter now. No need for you to poke your nose into it.”

Katsumoto turned and walked away as Thomas said, “But she has a son.”

Higgins studied him for a minute as he stared over at the car.

“It was good to meet you. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

Thomas turned toward her, “Oh yeah. Good to meet you too.”

He watched her walk away.

Later that night he was at La Mariana with Rick and T.C. He was nursing his beer when Higgins walked up.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hi,” he said, surprised to see her.

“These are my friends T.C. and Rick, he owns the bar,” Thomas said, introducing them and explaining Higgins’ assignment.

“Nice place you have.”

“Thanks,” Rick said.

“Can I talk to you for a moment Thomas?”

“Sure.”

They walked outside toward the water, while T.C. and Rick exchanged a look.

Thomas leaned against the railing looking out over the marina. 

“It’s so peaceful here,” Higgins said. “I could really get used to this.”

“England’s not so peaceful?”

“Oh, it has its moments. It’s just very different. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we found the baby, the woman’s son.”

“Thank goodness,” he said, turning to look at her.

“He’s with social services, but they’re pretty certain his grandparents, Sarah’s parents, will be awarded custody.”

“I think he was living with them anyway. Thanks for telling me.”

“You seemed concerned and I felt you should know.”

She turned back toward the bar. “Well, I should probably go back in. You know, get to know some of my fellow officers.” But she didn’t make any move to go inside. “It really sucks starting over.”

“I hear you. Any time you want to talk, let me know.”

“Thanks Thomas.” And she walked back into the bar.

Thomas stood outside for a bit longer. It had been awhile since he felt any interest in dating anyone, but Juliet Higgins was intriguing, and he found himself looking forward to their next meeting.

That chance came a week later when she rang his doorbell.

“Higgins. Hi. What’s going on?”

“Katsumoto thought you could help us with the case, but he seems to have an aversion to you, so he sent me instead.”

Thomas laughed. “That’s Gordie. Don’t let him fool you. He loves me.”

“Somehow I don’t get that impression. Anyway, he wants you to come with me to Sarah’s parents’ house.”

“He’s lucky I’m not busy right now. Let me just grab my wallet.”

While Thomas ran upstairs, Higgins took a moment to study the room. There was a chest open on the coffee table and she peeked inside. There was a photograph of Thomas and three others in fatigues. She recognized T.C. and Rick from the bar. Next to the picture was a Purple Heart. She stepped back when she heard Thomas coming.

“I didn’t realize you were in the service,” she said.

He looked over at the chest and then closed the lid.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No. It’s OK. I was in the Navy. I got a little lost for a while after I got out and decided to try Hawaii.”

“Yes, it does seem good for making a fresh start,” she said.

Thomas looked over at her and smiled.

“Robin Masters helped with that. Do you know him? He’s the author of the White Knight series?”

“I haven’t heard of him.”

Thomas went to the bookshelves and grabbed the first novel. “Here you can borrow this. Let me know what you think.”

“Thank you,” she said, studying the cover.

“Anyway, Robin Masters embedded with our unit in Afghanistan. When I got out, he offered me a job as head of security for his estate.”

“It’s absolutely gorgeous here. I can see why you accepted.”

“Well, we should probably get going.”

Thomas offered to drive and as they flew along the highway, Higgins teased him about the perks of his job. “You all must have given this Robin Masters some really good fodder for his books to be able to play with all of his toys.”

Thomas glanced over at her grinning. “This job does have its advantages.”

Sarah’s parents lived in a modest home outside the city. Her dad was at work, but her mom invited Magnum and Higgins in, and they all settled into the living room where the baby was sitting on the floor surrounded by toys.

“I get sad every time I look at him,” Sarah’s mom said. “I just think of everything he lost.”

“I understand,” Magnum said. “But maybe you should focus on everything he has going for him. He definitely feels the love you and your husband have for him.”

She smiled gratefully at him. “We are doing everything we can to give him a stable home. We don’t want him to follow Sarah’s path. She was such a good girl. I don’t know what happened.”

“Maybe you could tell us a bit about what Sarah has been doing these past few years,” Higgins prompted.

“She was in college when she met Max. That’s Braydon’s father. One thing led to another and she dropped out when she found out she was pregnant. She got a job bartending. Things were already rocky between her and Max even before Braydon was born. After the baby came, she moved to an apartment. We watched him while she was working.”

Braydon walked over to his grandmother and tried to climb onto her lap. She picked him up and the book he had brought with him. She paged through, showing him the pictures, while he yawned and leaned back against her. 

“Did Sarah seem stressed or different lately?” Magnum said.

“Ever since Braydon, she has kept us at a distance. I was surprised that she let us spend so much time with the baby, but I think she was just desperate. The past two weeks, though, when we were dropping Braydon off at home, we noticed a box truck in her driveway.”

“Like a moving truck?” Higgins said.

“Yes. I forget the company name. I can ask my husband when he gets home.”

“This has been very helpful,” Higgins said. “Thank you for all of your help. If you think of anything else, can you give us a call?”

“Of course. I just want some closure for Braydon. I want to be able to tell him about how his mom was a good artist and so funny. I don’t want this hanging over his life.”

Magnum and Higgins let themselves out.

“The box truck is definitely something to look into,” Magnum said. 

Higgins nodded.

“Are you hungry? I’m starving,” he said, as they drove back into the city.

“Lunch sounds good. Are there any good vegan places?”

Magnum wrinkled his nose. “I’ll compromise. I know this great place on the beach. They have vegetables.”

She rolled her eyes at that and he laughed. 

“You’ll love it. I promise.”

Neither of them noticed the sedan that pulled out after them and followed them all the way back to Honolulu.


	2. Making friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum and Higgins continue to get to know each other.

“I really appreciate you all helping me out,” Higgins said as T.C. and Rick walked by carrying a couch.

“Higgins, that’s what friends are for,” Magnum said, following with two lamps.

Higgins had found a small house to rent close to the beach. It had been unfurnished, though, and she had found some good pieces while thrift shopping. She had just needed help picking everything up. 

T.C. and Rick were resting on the couch. “What’s next?” T.C. asked.

“There’s just the kitchen table, the bed frame and some odds and ends, but I can get those.”

“We got it Higgy baby,” T.C. said as he headed back out to the van.

She smiled at that. It had been a long time since she had had a nickname. Magnum and his friends had been so welcoming that she felt like she had known them forever. The officers at HPD hadn’t been quite as accommodating, but that was OK too. Gordon was nice enough and it was never good to mix business with pleasure. She had learned that lesson painfully hard. But today was not a day to dwell on the past. She was pleased with the way the house was shaping up and she walked back out to help the boys with another load.

As she came down the front steps, a woman pulled up and got out. “Kumu!” the boys yelled. “What did you bring us? We’re starving!”

“I thought you all might be hungry,” she said, carrying a basket filled with a delicious-smelling lunch.

“Higgins, this is Kumu. She works with me at Robins Nest. Hell, she knows more than me about my job,” Thomas said with his arm around Kumu. “Kumu, this is Juliet Higgins.”

“Juliet. It is a pleasure to meet you. It will be nice to have another woman around.”

Higgins smiled at her and offered to help with the basket.

“I have something for everyone,” Kumu said. “I even have some Vegan choices. Thomas mentioned it.” 

Higgins smiled over at Thomas, but he was busy searching through a box while Rick and T.C. moved the furniture. She shook her head and showed Kumu inside.

Lunch was relaxed and fun and Higgins immediately liked Kumu, who had to leave right after to get to the cultural center. Higgins promised to stop by on her next day off. Rick and T.C. also had to go, but Thomas said he could stick around for a beer.

“Watch this guy Higgins,” Rick said. “He’s the king of freebies.”

“Don’t listen to them Higgy,” Thomas said, adopting T.C.’s nickname for her.

Thomas took his beer out to the back patio. While they couldn’t see the ocean, the breeze was nice and they sat next to each other on the back steps. “I think maybe an umbrella table should be my next purchase,” she said.

“This place is nice,” Thomas said. “How was your place in England different?”

“It is quite different actually. We had a flat in the middle of the city.” 

Thomas, of course, immediately picked up on the ‘we.’ “We?”

“My fiancé and I.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize you were engaged or married.”

“I’m not. It didn’t work out. It ended kind of badly which is why I was looking for a change of scenery. It’s not a pleasant story. I don’t want to ruin your evening, or mine, for that matter.”

“OK. Like I said before, I’m here if you ever want to talk. I know a thing or two about unpleasantness.”

He finished his beer and reluctantly stood up. He really enjoyed spending time with Higgins. “Do you need help with anything else?”

“No. Thank you so much. You and your friends were a huge help.”

“They’re your friends now too. I’m going to take off. Are we going to follow up those leads tomorrow on the box truck?”

“Sounds like a plan. Have a good night Thomas.”

“You too Higgy.”

She watched him drive away from her front step. The man in the sedan parked down the street also watched him drive away.

The next morning, they started checking box truck rental places. Higgins had narrowed down the search to find people who had rented trucks on the two dates Sarah’s mom had mentioned. There were more than they had anticipated, and they spent the morning tracking down leads. They finally caught a break when they arrived at one address to find a box truck pulling out of a driveway near the marina. They decided to follow it to see where it was going. First it pulled into a warehouse near the water. They parked a block away and jogged back to the building. They couldn’t really see anything and had to sprint back to the car when the truck pulled out unexpectantly. They were able to catch up and it eventually stopped in a quiet neighborhood.

The driver parked in a driveway, got out and started walking up the street until a car pulled over and picked him up.

“Well, that was odd,” Higgins said. “What do you think is in that truck?”

They waited a few minutes and then walked over the truck. It was locked, of course, but Thomas showed off his lock-picking skills. 

“Perhaps you need some practice,” she said, raising her eyebrows, as he struggled.

“Hey. It’s an odd angle!”

The lock finally sprang free and they lifted the door. The truck was filled with boxes. Thomas hopped up and opened a box.

“Is that marijuana?” Higgins asked.

Just then, a door slammed. “Hey! What are you doing in there?”

Higgins confronted the angry man. She had him on the ground with his arm bent behind him at an odd angle before Thomas even jumped down from the truck.

“I guess you have everything under control,” he said.

She smirked at him.

By the time Katsumoto arrived, the man had calmed down enough to try to make a deal.

“Listen. I don’t touch that stuff,” he said. “All I do is agree to let the truck sit in my driveway for a couple days. Then someone else comes to pick it up and I never see them again. It was an easy way to make some cash.”

Katsumoto, Higgins and Thomas walked to the end of the driveway, away from the man.

“He seems to just be the middle man,” Katsumoto said. “Maybe we can use him to catch the drug runners.”

Katsumoto promised to put in a good word with the judge if the man agreed to introduce Higgins as his ex-wife’s cousin who was also looking to make some extra cash. The man readily agreed and now all they had to do was wait for someone to make contact with Higgins.

The next month passed in a blur. Thomas was busier than usual with cases, but he and Higgins settled into a comfortable routine. After discovering that they both were training for the Ironman, they met up in the mornings to run before Higgins’ shift began. And then, at night, if they weren’t having dinner together, they talked on the phone until one or the other fell asleep.

“So good day?” Thomas asked as he was putting the milk back into the fridge. He balanced the phone between his shoulder and chin.

Higgins yawned on her end. “It was long. I haven’t heard anything about a truck arriving since I talked to the contact.”

“He did say that they had a steady rotation of people. He’s probably trying to fit you in.”

“Well, with Sarah gone, you’d think there was a spot open.” She yawned again.

“Are you going to make it? We can always skip our run tomorrow morning.”

“Nice try,” she said, yawning once again. “You just don’t want me to beat you again.”

He chuckled. “I’m not worried.”

She sighed over the phone. 

“Higgins?” he said after a moment of silence. She had fallen asleep. “Rest up Higgy. I’ll see you in the morning.”


	3. The case continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum and Higgins grow closer as they work the case. And, they finally figure out who has been watching them.

The first box truck showed up three weeks after Higgins initially made contact. Katsumoto didn’t want her to do anything except watch it this time. He wanted to be sure Higgins seemed trustworthy to the drug runners. Thomas arrived right before the truck with pizza.

“Your pepperoni is touching my side of the pizza,” Higgins said. 

“I’m not even sure that is pepperoni. And what exactly is vegan cheese?”

“You won’t even notice the difference.” But she was pretty sure he did and that made it even more endearing that he had actually tried to get her something she liked over what he liked.

They spent the evening watching the Tigers game – she let him choose because of the pizza – and watching the truck. After the game, Higgins insisted she would be fine continuing to watch alone.

“The guy we arrested said he never even talked to either of the truck drivers,” she pointed out.

“Call me if anything happens,” Thomas said on his way out the door.

On the way home, he thought for a moment that he was being followed, but then chalked it up to hyper vigilance from watching the truck.

The next morning, Higgins reported that the truck was still in the driveway and she would be spending most of her shift on the couch at home waiting for something to happen.

“I knew you were afraid to run with me. I have been hard to beat lately.”

She snorted at that and they agreed to talk later. Thomas almost told her about how he thought he was followed, but changed his mind. She would just think he was paranoid.

The truck was picked up late that afternoon and Higgins was so excited to be freed from the house that she told Thomas she was going to La Mariana that night.

They shared a table with Kumu, T.C. and Shammy, and Rick stopped by every now and then to chat. She was just happy to listen to the band and be out amongst people again.

Unfortunately, the drug runners decided that she was definitely trustworthy and planned to drop off another truck the next day.

This time, Thomas insisted that he stay overnight and help with the watch. Katsumoto had agreed that they could check out the truck to see what was inside. They waited until dark and broke into the back where they found boxes filled with marijuana.

“There has to be over 1,000 pounds in here,” Higgins estimated. “What do you think that’s worth?”

“I’m just guessing, but I’m going to say a couple million dollars. We need to get out of here and follow this truck when it leaves. I wish we knew where it was coming from.”

They took turns watching the truck overnight and Higgins shook Thomas awake at dawn. 

“Thomas! Someone is here for the truck.”

“That didn’t take long,” he said groggily.

Katsumoto had two officers stationed around the block and Higgins radioed them to follow the truck. The officers radioed back their location once they were on the road, and Magnum and Higgins jumped in her car to follow them.

They all ended up at a warehouse near the harbor.

“It would be great to see what’s in that warehouse,” Thomas said.

“I think Katsumoto wants us to wait here.”

“How is that going to tell us what’s going on?”

She was just about to say that it wasn’t her decision when the other officers radioed for help. Magnum and Higgins heard a gunshot and sprinted out of the car toward the warehouse. One of the officers was hit and the other was desperately putting pressure on the wound while Higgins radioed for EMS.

Gunshots were raining down around them, and Higgins and Magnum ran toward a small outbuilding to try to lead the men away from the fallen officer. It worked and they were soon outgunned. Luckily, the ambulance with its lights and sirens scared off the shooters.

Katsumoto arrived and they spent most of the day at the warehouse cataloguing evidence. He estimated that the box truck had close to $5 million worth of marijuana.

“This is a major bust. I just wish we knew where it was coming from and where it was going. We still have more work to do.”

It was late when Higgins finally pulled into her driveway. 

“I just want to shower and sleep for a week,” she said.

Thomas walked her to the door. She looked exhausted and absolutely beautiful with a smudge of dirt across her cheek.

He leaned in to kiss her. His hands tangled in her hair and he pushed her back against the door. Her hands were trapped against his chest as he deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, her lips were swollen and her eyes were huge.

“You need to go inside before this turns into something else,” Thomas said.

She fumbled with her key. He took it from her and opened the door.

“Are you sure you’re OK here?”

She nodded, still not trusting herself to speak.

“I’ll call you in the morning,” he said and turned to go. She was still standing in her doorway when he looked back. He jogged back to her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “OK. Now I’m going,” he said grinning at her. He was still so close that she could feel his breath flutter across her face. “Lock your door.” 

She was smiling when she went inside. She watched him pull out of the driveway and leaned back against the door. Never when she had accepted this exchange program did she expect to meet someone. Let alone an American. But Thomas. She sighed. He was definitely an enigma. So strong and sure of himself, yet vulnerable and compassionate at the same time. Did guys like him really exist? 

She went into the kitchen for some water and never expected the attack from behind.

“Did you miss me Juliet?”

\---

“Hello?” It was 3:30 a.m. and someone calling him now could only be bad news.

“Magnum. It’s Katsumoto.”

“Gordie?”

“Higgins is going to be OK. I just wanted to let you know that she was attacked tonight.”

“What? Where is she?” Thomas was sitting up, already searching for his shirt.

“She’s at Mercy Hospital. They’re keeping her overnight for observation. She’s going to be fine. I just know that the two of you are, uh, close, so I wanted to call.”

“I dropped her off tonight. I didn’t notice anything.” He was running down the stairs.

“What time was that?”

“It was 11? Maybe 11:15. I was home by 11:30.”

“Did you go inside?”

“No. I should have.”

“You couldn’t have known someone would be there.”

“Does this have something to do with the case?”

Thomas was already in his car racing toward the hospital.

“I don’t think so. Listen. Higgins was MI6 back home. It may have something to do with one of those cases.”

“MI6? That explains a few things. Listen Gordie. Thank you for calling me.”

Thomas walked into the hospital and sweet-talked his way to Higgins’ floor by telling the nurse he was her fiancé.

He paused outside her door, suddenly unsure. Oh, he was sure about how he felt. She was smart and funny and, of course, absolutely beautiful. But what if she didn’t feel the same way? Wait, she wouldn’t have kissed him back earlier if she didn’t feel something, right?

He knocked on the door and cracked it open.

His stomach dropped when he saw her.

“Hey,” he said quietly so he wouldn’t startle her. She looked over at him.

“Thomas,” her voice faltered for a minute. “What are you doing here? Did Gordon call you?”

Her right eye was swollen and already turning an assortment of colors. Plus her arm was in a sling.

“How does the other guy look?” he asked as he pulled a chair up to the bed.

“I didn’t see him. I feel so stupid. I let my guard down.”

“Hey. Don’t.” He reached for her hand and squeezed it. “Why would you even have your guard up?”

She looked down at their hands.

“Did Gordon tell you about MI6?”

“He mentioned it.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t really leave on the best terms and I was hoping this exchange thing could be a new start for me.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything, but I’m willing to listen if you want to.”

“I’m afraid this,” and she gestured toward her face still holding his hand. “May have something to do with MI6.”

They were both silent for a few minutes.

“Did the person say anything? Was there an accent?” Thomas said.

She didn’t say anything for a long minute.

Finally she said, “I know who it was.”

“What? Did you tell Katsumoto?”

She looked away from him. “It was Richard. My fiancé. Well, my ex-fiancé.”

“Wait, what? Richard? Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Richard and I worked at MI6 together. That’s how we met. We started dating and I ignored all the little red flags that kept popping up.” 

Thomas squeezed her hand, not really wanting to hear the answer to this question, but asking it anyway. “Was he abusive?”

“Not at first and definitely not physically. It was just words at first. He always had to be in control. He hated when I was right or figured out a case before he did. I walked out when he hit me for the first time.”

Thomas nodded.

“I requested a transfer within MI6. They were accommodating at first, but then they took his side and the next year was torture. I did everything I could to avoid him, but he made my life miserable. That’s when I quit and joined Scotland Yard.”

“I’m sorry.”

She looked over at him. This man was the total opposite of Richard. He would do anything for any one of his friends, always putting their happiness before his.

“Sometimes I didn’t think I deserved to be happy,” she said so softly that Thomas had to lean forward to hear her. “And then I came here and met you, and Rick, and T.C. and Kumu.”

Her eyes were a little watery at this point. Thomas stood and brushed his lips across hers. “You deserve to be happy.”

He could tell she wanted him to stay, but things were too new in this relationship, or whatever was happening, for her to ask. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said. "Get some sleep." She nodded. He sat back down and reached for her had again. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she fought the effects of the painkillers. 

“I’m so tired,” Higgins said. “You don’t have to stay with me.”

“Hey, I’m going to give you a ride home in the morning and that’s in about,” he glanced down at his watch, “three hours. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

She squeezed his hand tight and drifted off.

With his other hand, Thomas texted Katsumoto and told him about Richard.


	4. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgins tries to move forward after the attack.

Magnum insisted on taking Higgins to Robin’s Nest. He told her it would be better for her to be a little stronger before going back home. In all honesty, he was fine if she never went back to that house. Higgins was stubborn, though, and agreed to spend the night and said she would see how she was feeling in the morning.

He had called Kumu to let her know that Juliet would be staying in the main house and she met them at the door.

“Oh Juliet, are you OK?”

“I’m so sorry to trouble you,” Higgins said.

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m happy to have the company.”

Juliet smiled.

“Once you get settled, meet me out back and we can walk down to the beach,” Magnum said.  
Higgins beat him outside and he found her with Zeus and Apollo.

“What is going on here?”

The boys had draped their heads across Juliet’s lap. One was even licking her face.

“Thomas! You didn’t tell me you had dogs?”

“Is that what they are? I’m usually too busy running away to get a good look at them. How are they not …?”

She looked up smiling. “I love them!”

“They’re yours. They hate me.”

She laughed.

Zeus looked toward Thomas and gave a low growl.

“See!”

“Oh hush,” she said, and Thomas wasn’t quite sure if she was talking to Zeus or him.

Just as they were about to walk down to the water, Katsumoto showed up.

“Kumu told me where you were,” he said.

“Gordon,” Higgins said. “Did you find out anything?”

“We checked all the local hotels for Richard Dane and he wasn’t registered anywhere. He could have rented a house though. We did find him arriving in Honolulu two weeks ago. There’s no record of him leaving yet, but he could have chartered a boat to get off the island. He has to know we’re looking for him at this point.”

“He doesn’t care,” Higgins said. “He thinks he’s better than all of you.”

Thomas looked out toward the water. “What can we do?”

“Unfortunately nothing at the moment. If he leaves through the airport, I’ll find out, but other than that, there’s really no way to find out. Luckily, you were smart when he attacked you Higgins. The hospital collected what was under your fingernails and there’s bound to be some DNA.”

She sighed. Thomas reached over and squeezed her shoulder. “Thanks Gordie. Let us know if you hear anything.”

“On a positive note,” Katsumoto said, “we’ve had some luck with those drug smugglers.”

“Really?” Magnum said. “Did you find out where the drugs are coming from?”

“We think we know. The 5-0 taskforce is setting up a sting operation. That’s all thanks to your legwork, Higgins.”

Thomas ignored the fact that Katsumoto didn’t mention him. He was just happy that Higgins got the credit she deserved.

Katsumoto left and Higgins followed Thomas to the water’s edge. They were both lost in thought.

“He’s not going to give up,” Higgins said finally. “I thought coming to Hawaii would put enough space between us, but it didn’t work.”

Thomas pulled her carefully into his arms and she wrapped her good arm around him. “We’ll figure this out. He’s not going to hurt you again.”

Just as he was about to kiss her, his phone rang. “Hold that thought,” he said, smiling at her.

“T.C. What’s up man?”

“Thomas. I have a problem. I need you to look into something for me. For the past week, stuff has been missing around the garage. I swear I leave it one way and when I come back the next day, things have been moved around.”

“What kind of stuff is missing?”

“Some snacks, my Island Hoppers sweatshirt, a towel. Nothing too expensive, but I don’t want it to turn into something worse. Look. I have to take a client to the other side of the island for the night. I’m flying back in the morning. Is there any way you could stake out my office?”

Thomas looked over at Higgins. He didn’t really want to leave her, but this was T.C. He owed T.C. so many favors that he wasn’t sure he could ever pay him back.”

“Of course we will,” Higgins said. She had overheard most of the conversation.

“Is that Higgy? How’s she doing?”

“She’s better,” Thomas said. “Yes, I can look into it.”

“Thanks man. I really appreciate it.”

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Thomas asked, as he hung up. “You just got home from the hospital.”

“I’m fine Thomas. And besides, this will take my mind off of my own situation.”

They grabbed some snacks and drove to T.C.’s office. They parked in the garage and found a spot out of sight where they could keep an eye on the office and the hangar.

They settled in for the evening. Higgins had been mostly silent on the drive over and Thomas was sure she was replaying the incident with Richard over and over in her mind.

“You’re not the only one who was betrayed by someone they loved,” he said.

Higgins looked over, startled. “What?”

“I met someone, Hannah, when I was stationed in Afghanistan. She was great and I was already planning to propose when we got home.”

Higgins looked away as he said that.

“T.C., Rick, Nuzo and I were captured by the Taliban during a mission, and we figured out that it was Hannah who betrayed us.”

“Oh no, Thomas,” Higgins said, reaching out and putting her hand on his arm.

“It was definitely not a good time in my life and I try not to dwell on it, but some days that’s easier than others.”

“I know what you mean,” she said. “How did you get past that?”

“It wasn’t easy, but I had T.C., Rick and Nuzo for starters. Then Robin gave me a job in Hawaii and I decided that this was a whole new beginning for me. Kind of like Hawaii is for you.”

Higgins smiled and nodded. “I really thought it would be.”

“It still can be.” And he reached out and gently cupped her swollen cheek, turning her toward him. “I think we were meant to meet.”

“You believe in fate?”

“I do.” He leaned forward and kissed her. Just as he deepened the kiss, Higgins’ eyes flew open and she drew back.

“Thomas,” she whispered. “Over there.”

A shadowy figure was making its way to T.C.’s office. They watched the figure wiggle through an open window and then come back out moments later carrying what looked like the remnants of T.C.’s lunch – an apple and something left over from Kamekona’s Shrimp Truck. 

“He’s just a little boy,” Higgins whispered. 

They watched a boy about 12 make his way down the driveway and out to the road. They followed on foot. “He can’t have come too far,” Thomas whispered. It turns out, the boy lived in a mobile home park not far from T.C.’s office. They watched him open the door and saw two more children, both younger. They squealed with delight at the food.

“We can’t turn him in,” Higgins said.

“I know. Let’s go back and get the car. We can drive back here to get the address and then maybe Katsumoto can help us out.”

On the way back to Robin’s Nest, Magnum called T.C. to let him know what they found. T.C. agreed that they couldn’t turn the children in without knowing their story.

They parked the car and Thomas turned to Higgins. “Stay with me,” he said. “I mean at the guest house. Just for sleeping. I just need you with me.”

“OK.” 

By the time they crawled into his bed, they were both exhausted. He lay on his back and gently pulled Higgins toward him until her head was on his shoulder. He was careful not to bump her arm. He kissed her head, threading his fingers through hers.

“I’m not sure where this is going, but I really like you,” he said.

She smiled against his chest

“I like you too.”

He felt her relax against him and they were both asleep within minutes.

Katsumoto found out that the trailer was rented to a single mother. She worked two jobs to support her family, which obviously wasn’t working. With a little help from a local support organization, and something extra from T.C., the family was soon on a better path. That next week, T.C. met with the boy, Joseph, who apologized profusely for breaking into his office and returned the sweatshirt. T.C. let him keep the sweatshirt saying that all employees needed Island Hoppers gear. Joseph was thrilled. Three days a week, while his younger siblings were at an after-school program, Joseph spent two hours cleaning up the shop, running errands and hanging around Shammy who explained the inner workings of every part of the helicopter.

There was only one person who was not thrilled with the way things were working out. Looking through binoculars at Robin's Nest, Richard was busy planning his next move.


	5. Time is running out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Richard escalate, and Thomas is missing.

Somehow, Thomas found himself driving Higgins back to her house two days later. She had insisted. “I can’t let him win,” she said. “but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to spend the night.”

The genuine smile that spread over his face made her feel warm inside. Something she was trying to get used to. And something that she was afraid to get used to as her temporary visa expired in two months.

Over the next few weeks, their relationship progressed to the point where they were together every night.

“Hey,” he said, tucking his phone onto his shoulder while he stirred the dinner that was bubbling on his stove. “I’m making dinner. Come over when your shift is done.”

She sighed into the phone. “That sounds good. This has been the worst day. I’ll be over in about 30 minutes.”

She and Katsumoto had spent the day on the docks searching through shipping containers after they received a tip about human trafficking. She was hot and tired and discouraged because they hadn’t been able to find anyone even though they knew the tip was legitimate.

He opened his door and she immediately walked into his arms.

He smiled against her hair, hugging her to him. “Hey.”

She leaned back and kissed him. It quickly turned into something more and he swept her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. They made love and lay, wrapped together, after.

“I’m sorry about your dinner. It smelled really good when I walked in.”

“This was much better than dinner any day. Do you want to tell me about your shift?”

“I just hate not being able to help and I know there is a group of people who are scared and hungry, and maybe something much worse, out there counting on me to find them. I’m just so frustrated.”

He rubbed his hand up and down her back. “I know you are doing everything you can. What’s your plan?”

“Gordon was going to check into a few leads and call me. I think we’re heading back out tomorrow morning, or maybe tonight, if things pan out.”

Thomas kissed her quickly on the lips. “Well if you’re going back out tonight, you need to eat. Wait here. Dinner will be ready in a minute.”

She smiled at him as he walked out. How had this happened? Really liking him had turned into something much more. She had thought she loved Richard, but that was more her wanting to impress him; looking for affirmation from him for a job well done. With Thomas, it was different. She knew she didn’t have to impress him. He liked her, (did he love her?), just for being herself. She didn’t have to pretend with him.

She grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it on. It smelled like him, making her smile again. Ugh. She was in so much trouble where Thomas was concerned.

He walked back into the bedroom carrying two plates.

“I know it’s usually breakfast in bed, but how about dinner in bed?”

“Sounds lovely and it smells divine. I’m starving!”

Soon after they finished, she was called back into work.

She groaned, “I just want to sleep.”

“Go take a quick shower. I’ll make you coffee,” Thomas said.

“You are too good to me Thomas. I could really get used to this.”

She kissed him and reluctantly went to shower alone.

Richard watched her pull back out of Robin’s Nest, but he didn’t follow her. He was far more interested in Thomas Magnum.

With Higgins at work for probably the whole night, Thomas made plans to meet up with Rick and T.C. at La Mariana. He smiled as he got ready. He realized he was happy. It had been awhile since he felt like this and it had everything to do with the woman who had just left.

He drove out of the driveway and made it to the main road where he found a car broken down on the side of the road.

“Did you call for help?” he asked, as he pulled up next to the man.

“I did. I think I need a jump. Would you mind?” The man had a southern accent.

“No. Not at all. Are you visiting the island?”

“Yes. Honeymoon. My wife is waiting for me to pick up dinner and I got a little turned around.”

Thomas pulled around so his car was facing the other car. He got out, popped his hood and grabbed his jumper cables.

When he turned back, the man was standing right next to him.

One second before Richard hit him with the Taser, Thomas realized who the man was. It was too late and he dropped to the ground.

“Part one of the plan is complete,” Richard said, dragging Thomas into the trunk. He quickly drove the Ferrari part way down a nearby access road where it was completely hidden from anyone passing by.

By the time Thomas regained consciousness, he was handcuffed to a chair in what seemed to be a basement room.

After working for close to 24 hours straight, Juliet was exhausted. They had finally found the shipping container filled with people. She was so relieved to be able to offer them food and shelter and some hope. Now all she wanted food, a shower and Thomas. Not necessarily in that order.

She tried calling Thomas, but his phone went straight to voicemail. She looked at her watch, it was noon. “Hey Thomas. It’s me. I just finished up. Give me a call when you get this. I’m headed home to sleep. I, uh, I miss you.”

Would he think that was weird? I mean she had just seen him. She didn’t care, though. She really did miss him.

She yawned as she headed to her front door. She was instantly aware that something was wrong. The door was slightly open. She pulled her gun out and cautiously entered. That was her first mistake. Her second was not calling Katsumoto for backup.

“Hello Juliet! We have to stop meeting like this.”

“Richard. Get out. I’m calling HPD,” and she pulled out her phone.

“Not so fast. I want to show you something first.”

He turned his phone toward her and she could see a live feed of Thomas handcuffed to a chair. She couldn’t see anything more of the room.

“Thomas!”

“Your precious Thomas is fine, at least for now,” Richard said, as she studied the screen. “How he is in the future depends on you, Juliet.”

Higgins looked away, but Richard grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

“Now, I think I’d like some lunch and then I think I’m going to sleep with my fiancé.”

“I’m not your fiancé.”

“Ah ah Juliet. Perhaps we should keep poor Thomas’ picture right here so he can remind you to be good.”

Juliet walked woodenly into the kitchen to make something for lunch. She felt sick. Thomas was captured because of her. When was she going to learn that she was not meant to be happy. Her only focus now was to get him safely home.

She took the meal to Richard and started to walk away. 

“No. We will sit together.” She sat at the table frantically trying to come up with a plan. Instead, the plan came to her.

They both were startled when the doorbell rang.

“Ignore it,” Richard said.

“My car is out front. Whoever it is, knows I’m home.”

“Do not make any foolish decisions. Thomas’ life depends on it.”

She found Rick and T.C. at the door.

“Theodore, Orville, Good afternoon.”

Rick and T.C. exchanged a look. They studied Higgins who shook her head almost imperceptibly. 

“Hey Higgy. How’s it going?”

“Good. I just got home from work. It was a really long night.”

“We were looking for Thomas. He was supposed to meet us last night, but never showed,” Rick said.

“We figured he was with you,” T.C. added.

“I haven’t seen him. I tried to call him when I got home, but it went straight to voicemail.”

“He’s probably on a case,” Rick said. He grabbed Higgins' hand and pulled her out the door. “You can come to lunch with us instead.”

“Oh. I can’t. I’m really tired.”

“Well, at least come out to the van. I got you a going-away gift,” T.C. said.

They walked to the van with Higgins who was talking so fast and so quietly that they could barely catch what she was saying. Richard, her ex-fiance, had Thomas. Call Katsumoto. Not sure where Thomas is. Richard was in the house watching her now.

“Start laughing like I said something funny,” she said.

Rick laughed out loud.

T.C. leaned into the truck so he was blocked from the house.

“I’m giving you a gun,” he said. “When I hug you, I’m going to give you this t-shirt as a farewell gift.”

The exchange went as planned. Because the van door slightly blocked Juliet, Richard was none the wiser about her newly acquired weapon.

“Thanks for the t-shirt,” she said as she stepped back away from the van. “I’m really going to miss you guys.” And then she whispered desparately, “Please help Thomas.”

“We’ll see you soon Higgy,” Rick said, and they pulled out of the driveway.

“What a bunch of saps,” Richard said when she stepped back into the house. He grabbed the t-shirt and laughed. “Like you’ll ever wear this 'Higgy.'”

But she would wear it. How had she ever thought that Richard was the one for her?

Richard was restless after T.C. and Rick left. Higgins had never seen him like that. He was usually ultra in control. He fumbled for a pill from his pocket.

“Drugs?!” Higgins said. “You’re doing drugs now?”

“Well, when I was left for dead, I needed a lot of pain pills to keep myself going. Now, I just like them. You should try them.”

“Never.”

Meanwhile, Rick and T.C. drove around the block and stopped. First they called Katsumoto to fill him in. They agreed that Rick would walk back to Higgins’ house to keep an eye on the situation, while T.C. circled back to Robin’s Nest to see if he could figure out where Thomas went.

Rick could see Higgins and Richard in the kitchen. Richard was pacing back and forth while Higgins sat at the table. He could tell that Richard was escalating. “Just keep your cool Jules,” Rick said to himself.

T.C. texted Rick a couple hours later. He had found the Ferrari and was pretty sure Thomas had been Tased. He had found a barb from a Taser on the ground near where the Ferrari was found. Katsumoto was checking the closest traffic cameras to Robin’s Nest. They narrowed down a time frame to the period when Thomas should have left to meet T.C. and Rick, and had found one black sedan in the area. The same sedan had headed in the direction of Robin’s Nest a couple hours earlier.

Katsumoto frantically tracked the license plate to a rental agency and found the car had been rented by a Larry Clark. Luckily, the same employee was working when Katsumoto showed up and remembered Larry as a tall man with a charming English accent.

Katsumoto had Rick check Higgins’ garage for the car, which he found. He quickly had to hide when Higgins and Richard came out of the house. 

Rick frantically texted T.C. as Higgins pulled out of her driveway with Richard in the passenger seat. An undercover HPD officer was nearby and was able to follow them, while Rick waited for T.C. It was already late by this time and they figured Thomas had been gone for at least 24 hours.

Richard had Higgins drive for the next five hours straight. He became more erratic as the night progressed and Higgins was beyond exhausted at that point. They finally stopped near the North Shore. He had her check them into a hotel. She was desperate at that point, fearing that Thomas was actually dead. When Richard tried to grab her, she fought back. He pushed her so hard that she fell to the floor and hit her head against the dresser. She was dizzy, but fumbled for the gun as Richard came toward her with a crazed look in his eyes.

“You’re dead bitch,” he yelled.

She pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest. 

She was crying at that point and scrambled up, running out of the room toward the office. Several other hotel guests heard the shot and someone had already called the police.

Higgins was wrapped in a blanket in the hotel lobby, staring numbly off into the distance when T.C. and Rick arrived. She barely said a word on the drive back. There was still no news about Thomas. It had almost been 48 hours since he had disappeared.


	6. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HPD searches for Magnum, while Higgins contemplates her future without him.

Higgins was a mess. She hadn’t slept in days and she couldn’t remember the last time she ate. Was it dinner with Thomas? That felt like a month ago. She was propped up against the wall in the HPD headquarters when T.C. sat down beside her and handed her a bowl of rice. “Eat this.”

She looked over at him. “I can’t. I’m not hungry.”

“You are hungry. You aren’t going to do Thomas any good if you pass out.”

At that, she took a tiny bite and discovered that she was ravenous. T.C. handed her a bottle of water.

“Thank you.”

They sat together in silence while she finished the rice.

“Thomas is the White Knight,” she said suddenly.

“What?”

“He gave me one of Mr. Masters’ books to read. It’s Thomas. He’s the White Knight.”

“Yeah. He is,” T.C. said smiling. “Thomas is special. But you already know that.”

“It’s my fault he was taken,” Higgins said, after a few moments. “Just like Hannah.”

“No! Nothing like Hannah. You would never betray him like that and he knows that. I can also tell that he likes you a lot. Like the kind of 'like' that’s maybe actually love.”

Higgins had tears in her eyes and T.C. put his arm around her and pulled her against him. “We’re going to find him and then you’re going to tell him exactly how you feel.”

She smiled a watery smile at him, nodding.

HPD officers watched surveillance footage around Honolulu and scoured the rental car agency records trying to piece together Richard’s location for the past two weeks. Kumu had sent over footage from Robin’s Nest that showed Richard in the area at least four times recently.

“He was obsessed,” Katsumoto said, looking over at Higgins. “She did everything right trying to get away from him. That sick bastard was watching her every move.”

Rick nodded. 

They finally got a break as the second day was bleeding into the third. They tracked Richard's car from the camera footage to a neighborhood two blocks from Higgins’ rental house. Officers went door to door asking the neighbors if anyone had seen Richard. Their work finally paid off when two neighbors pointed them to a neat white house down the street.

HPD officers stormed the house and found Thomas in the basement.

“We got him,” Katsumoto said to Rick. “He’s alive! Weak, but alive.”

Higgins cried with relief when Rick ran over to tell her the news. “Let’s go see our boy,” he said.

They went to the hospital and waited while Thomas had a few tests. He was dehydrated and bruised, but very much alive. Higgins even agreed to let the doctors examine the bump on her head. Apparently, she had a hard head because besides the painful bump, nothing was wrong.

She immediately went to Thomas’ room where she was content to just watch him sleep. It was close to 4 a.m. and she had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed. Thomas woke so suddenly that he startled her awake. He had already woken up one other time when she wasn’t in the room and Rick and T.C. struggled to get him to stay in bed.

“Juliet!”

“She’s fine T.M.,” Rick said. “She’s getting checked out by the doctor.”

“She has a pretty nasty bump on her head, but is fine other than that,” T.C. said. “She’ll be here as soon as the doctor says it’s OK.”

Thomas had drifted off again after that.

This time, Juliet stood up quickly. “It’s OK sweetheart,” she said, brushing the hair from his forehead. “You’re OK.”

“Juliet.”

“Yes. I’m right here,” she was smiling through the tears in her eyes. “Shh. Everything’s OK.”

“Are you OK?” His brown eyes searched hers.

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“He didn’t hurt you. He didn’t,” and he let the unasked question hang in the air.

“No. He didn’t hurt me. He didn’t do anything to me.”

Thomas breathed out a quick breath.

“Here, have a sip of water.”

He drank greedily and then reached for her hand, pulling her toward him.

“Thomas! What are you doing?”

“I need you next to me so I can sleep.”

“You seemed to be doing just fine a few moments ago.”

But those soft brown eyes. She could never say no when he looked at her like that.

“Alright. Just for a bit.”

She climbed onto the hospital bed and could feel him relax immediately.

“I’m so tired,” he said.

“I know. Just close your eyes. I’ll be right here.”

She was curled against his side and she ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry Thomas. This was all my fault.”

“What are you talking about? None of this was your fault. I’m just glad he’s gone so you never have to worry about him again.

“Hey,” He said, and she looked up into his eyes. “I love you. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while.” 

He kissed her and then was asleep in an instant.

“Oh Thomas,” she whispered. “What am I supposed to do without you?”

He was released the next day. While still weak, he felt much better than when they had found him.

He went home with Juliet. They only had a week before she was set to return to London and neither one of them wanted to be apart for a second.

It was the night before Higgins was scheduled to fly back to England. Rick had thrown her a “See you Soon” party at La Mariana. After, Magnum had driven her home and they made love almost desperately. He woke up hours later, reaching for her, but the bed was empty.

He found her sitting outside on the back steps. He pulled her against him, kissing the side of her head.

“What’s going on?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she said, and he could hear the tears in her voice.

“Shhh. Sweetheart. It’s OK. We have a plan.”

She was crying in earnest now. He pulled her tighter against him.

“Higgy,” he sighed against her hair. “I don’t like this anymore than you do.”

“I didn’t think it would be this hard,” she said. “I mean, you’re coming to London in a month. But a month is a really long time,” she said miserably.

“I know.”

They made love again before morning.

She refused to let him drive her to the airport.

“I can’t say goodbye to you there. I’ll never make it onto the plane.”

She watched the beautiful Hawaiian scenery as the Uber sped toward the airport. She would miss the cobalt blue water, the palm trees, the sun, but most of all, she would miss Thomas. She blinked back tears, grabbed her bags and walked to her gate.

The wait was interminable. When she finally boarded the plane, she felt hollow inside. The man next to her tried to talk to her, but she was in no mood for small talk.

She was staring out the window at the tarmac watching the baggage ride up the conveyor belt when she heard her seatmate talking again. Then he was shifting and someone sat down next to her.

“Is this seat taken?”

She spun around at the voice.

“Thomas! What are you doing here?”

“The plan sucked,” he said, smiling at her sheepishly.

She stared at him and then huffed out a laugh.

“I love you Juliet.”

Her hand gripped his, and she felt the vice that had tightened around her lungs and heart release. She leaned over, kissed him and whispered, “I love you Thomas Magnum.”

Little did she know, but Thomas already had a new plan. It involved a tiny velvet box that he had hidden away in his bag. He actually had several proposals in mind – he definitely wanted her to be his wife, and he wouldn’t mind having her for a partner either. He decided to wait until they got to London to tell her.


End file.
